The Antique Locket
by easterngreen
Summary: When Usagi is induced into a day of antique shopping with her mother, the idea isn’t appealing. That is, until she spotted the odd star shaped locket that glowed and played music for only her…And one man whom she doesn’t much care for, at first.UsaMamo,
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I have done research concerning exactly how the Star Locket/Moon Locket should look. It is damn hard to find a picture of that locket on Google let me tell you! And that is why the descriptions are a little- well, crappy. Hopefully I will get better at that. Anyway, also did some research on the Azabu Juuban districts in Japan. Found out that they are in the Minato Ward (district?) in Tokyo. I'm a little shaky on this guys, I know the Japanese have districts set up as addresses within actual cities, but it's sort of hard to understand! I'm trying though, and hopefully will get the hang of it as the story progresses. Also researched Ikuko- so hopefully she is in character! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon. Only this story's plot, the original characters and- well. Nothing. _

_READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

_Summary: _When Usagi is induced into a day of antique shopping with her mother, the idea isn't appealing. That is, until she spotted the odd star shaped locket that played music only for her…And one man whom she doesn't much care for.

The Antique Locket: Chapter I. Two discoveries

* * *

**Prologue **

_Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Forty years ago. _

There was nothing quite like the locket. The shape caught the eye of people who had the notion to look at it- for the locket also had an uncanny ability to _not_ draw attention, for all its beauty it did not _want_ to be bought. It was a star, constructed of smoothed out gold. There were no flaws, no sign of how the locket had been molded into such a unique shape. On the top of the locket was a raised oval that, without any appearance of hinges, flipped open. And inside it there was a crescent moon.

The locket had no known origin. It had been discovered on a dreary Tuesday morning in the middle of April several decades past. The, then youthful, Natsumi Amaya had fumbled with the lock on the outside of her mother's antique shop. Amaya, having decided to open the shop early, had proceeded to shake out her dripping umbrella after entering. She had glanced up to absently check the order of the store, not really expecting anything.

It had been sitting on the glass counter next to the cash register.

Amaya had wrinkled her brow, and set the umbrella on the counter. She walked up to the locket and scrutinized it. _'Pretty trinket,'_ And then: _'You should not be here at all,' _She had thought of this with good reason, for she was sure the locket had not been in the store the day before and therefore should not be there at present. After all, the store _had_ been locked.

Amaya sighed, and shook her head; it was too early in the morning for mysteries. She hesitantly reached out to touch the locket. It was freezing. Having transformed her wrinkled brow into a frown, she pulled her hand away and mindlessly wiped it on her damp green vest. _'Peculiar.'_ Using her always on hand handkerchief, Amaya carefully picked up the locket, and studied the oval dome situated on the top. She went to open the locket, gasping as the absurd coldness permeating from the locket traveled up her fingers, numbing her hand.

The locket opened.

After staring mindlessly for a moment, Amaya's breath calmed down. Slightly disappointed at the anti-climax, _for she had been expecting no less than fireworks_, Amaya closed the locket, and then reopened it again- just to be sure. "Nope," She concluded aloud in dissatisfaction and with a surprising amount of sadness. "It's broken."

And thus the locket found itself _satisfyingly_ placed on a shelf behind the counter that contained the cash register. For although it should have been disposed of, Amaya could not make herself throw the bauble away. And so it stayed for some forty years; though it never collected dust.

Amaya, between juggling school, her mother's rising illness, and the shop, began to forget the incident had ever happened. Though in the back of her mind the seemingly impossible event perplexed her. And sometimes, very rarely, when she found herself with nothing to do, she would pause for a moment and reflect on the odd occasion that occurred during that dreary April day.

She _knew_ that broken locket must mean something.

* * *

**Chapter I.**

**

* * *

**

_Tsukino Residence, Azabu Juuban, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day_

* * *

'_Where is that blasted girl now! She better not still be in bed…'_

Tsukino Ikuko was at the end of her very long rope. She had spent the past eight days sewing her son's Halloween costume; as she could not seem to find a Cheshire cat costume _anywhere._ Firstly she was frustrated because, was it really normal for a boy as young as Shingo to want to be a _Cheshire cat_ for Halloween? And secondly, sewing was not Ikuko's strong suit, no, quite frankly she hated it- and it _hated _her. And thirdly, she had gone to wake up her daughter an hour ago, having been looking forward to a day of bonding, and _hopefully_ relaxation. Obviously that wake up call had not been effective and Ikuko was, sadly, not surprised.

"USAGI TSUKINO! YOU HAD BETTER _BE MOVING UP THERE_!" Pausing to take a breath and a sip of lemonade, Ikuko sighed to herself as she heard the thud that could only be from a body falling out of bed. Taking a breath she resumed her shouting, "HURRY UP USAGI, I WANTED TO LEAVE _FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO_!"

"_WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEAD_!" Came the expected reply, and Ikuko hummed to herself as she washed out her glass. Glancing at the clock and sighing at the time of 2:30 she took a resigned seat on the couch and snatched up the sketchily made costume. _'This had better fit him,'_ Ikuko grumped to herself as she took up the needle and began trying to string the thread through the

impossibly small eye. _'I hate sewing….' _

"Ma?" She glanced up and smiled at her son. The boy stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Yes dear?" He was looking dubiously at the costume she had in her hands, and then he looked guiltily at her. Ikuko had a feeling of trepidation and she stopped trying to thread the needle. "What is it Shingo?" She asked again.

"Umm," The boy was nervous as he eyed the needle in his mother's hands, and then he looked down the hallway. Ikuko narrowed her eyes. "Umm…Ma, about the costume…" He wrung his hands. "I talked to Daichi today at school and I decided to be a pirate…" The rest of Shingo's words faded into the background as a buzzing took over Ikuko's thoughts.

_He doesn't want to be a Cheshire cat anymore…._

_I have been sewing this costume for days…._

_Poked my finger so many times with that needle__….._

_He doesn't want to be a Cheshire cat…._

_Manual labor for nothing…._

At his mother's glazed look, Shingo stopped talking and began to back slowly out of the room.

"Ah, so…Usagi failed her last test…" His voice fumbled.

"_I_ _**HEARD **THAT YOU **TRAITORIOUS LOSER!** TRYING TO TAKE THE **HEAT** OF YOURSELF ARE YOU!_" Usagi Tsukino walked- stomped- into the living room. Shoving her brother into the wall with her hand, she glanced at her still frozen mother and the costume on Ikuko's lap. "What is that supposed to be mom?" She asked innocently. "A pink tiger?"

Ikuko's rope snapped.

"Usagi," She stated calmly. "Shut up. Shingo," She looked at her son, who had pulled away from the spot in which he had been shoved and was rubbing his head while glaring at his sister. At his mother's calm voice he paled and turned to her.

"Uh…"

"**_WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME_**!"

"….Well…."

"_**DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WORKED ON THIS YOUNG MAN-"**_

"…I…"

"**_DO_** **_YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE SEWING-"_**

"…actually…"

"Well you know the solution to this don't you?" Shingo blinked at the decimal change and shook his head meekly, still pale. "You'll just **_HAVE TO BE THE CHESHIRE CAT ANYWAY_**."

" Yea- wait. _WHAT?_! BUT MOM!" Shingo glared at his snickering sister and then pouted. At his mother's reinforced glare he paled further and sighed. "Fine." He stated in resignation.

_

* * *

_

Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day

"Usagi! Come on!" 3:45 and Ikuko was excited. Having spotted the _'Starlight Antiques' _shop from across the busy street, Ikuko was now determined to go in and investigate. _'Maybe they have a cute little cabinet I can put in the front hall.'_ She thought to herself giddily as she glanced at her daughter who, at the moment, was diligently licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Hold on, hold on!" Usagi took a slurp and sighed in satisfaction. She eyed the antique store doubtfully "Why don't you go in and I'll wait here and eat this?" Her mother glared at her and Usagi sighed again, this time without the satisfaction. "Fine, fine…" Four seconds later the half-melted ice cream cone had disappeared and Usagi Tsukino was rubbing her belly in contentment. "Hmmm… That was _so_ good!" She glanced again at the antique shop and jumped as her mother grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street.

And the traffic.

'_AH! She's gonna kill us!'_ Usagi closed her eyes and, after tripping on the curb that signified the end of the street on the other side, she opened them again to watch her mother flounce into the store. _'Geeze,'_ She thought in amusement, _'Who's the kid today?_' Slower than her mother, but no less bubbly, Usagi entered the store.

"Welcome to _Starlight Antiques_' clearance sale! Everything here has a story, everything here is one of a kind, and _EVERYTHING_ here is _ON SALE!_!" The woman behind the counter was animated to an extreme that was almost, even for Usagi, terrifying. Usagi edged around a shelf and sighed in relief when she was not spotted by the raving woman behind the counter. Glancing around for her mother, and absently noting Ikuko's involvement in an argument over a monkey shaped clock with a woman who bared an uncanny resemblance with the said monkey, Usagi began to inspect the shelves surrounding her.

All kinds of gadgets were cluttered about. Clocks, figurines of soldiers and Dutch village girls, old gloves, necklaces, books, and fancy pens to name a few. Usagi studied a pretty pearl necklace for a moment before meandering toward the back of the store. She wanted to get away from the woman's screeches- and her mother.

'_I know she wants us to bond,'_ Usagi thought, while walking- the store was awfully big, bigger than she'd expected. _'But, antique shopping! Couldn't we have gone to the movies?'_ Reaching the back of the store, Usagi looked around noting that the shelves lining the back wall were not nearly as cluttered with things as the shelves in the front of the store. She walked along the back wall, absently trailing her hand along the shelves, touching the broken clocks and books that were missing pages. She looked away from the shelf and glanced to her right gasping as a particularly pretty broach caught her eye. Usagi turned to walk toward it, and began to pull her hand up off of the shelf.

But found that she had caught it on something.

"_OW_!" She jerked around and glared at the chain that had, somehow, encircled itself around her pinky and ring finger. "How did this happen!" Huffing to herself, Usagi began to unwind the linked gold from around her hand and then glanced at the trinket the necklace was holding. She gasped in delight as she beheld the locket.

"Wow!" Gaudy broach forgotten, Usagi stared at the oddly shaped locket curiously. It had to be the prettiest thing she had ever seen in her _entire life_! And she said so, as she reached out a hesitant hand to pick it up. And when she did pick it up, she almost dropped it again. "_AH!_ It shocked me!" The locket was very warm, and Usagi looked at it in suspicion and then shook her head. "…Weird…" She went to open the top of the locket.

"What do you think you're doing."

"**AH!**" Usagi jumped in surprise and nearly gave herself whiplash in her haste to turn to the voice that had spoken. An old woman was standing at the end of the isle, and she was staring at Usagi with a look that made the girl's skin crawl.

"Uh…What?" Usagi frowned, and adjusted her grip on the locket, absently noting how the woman's gaze frequently darted down to it. "Do you want this?" Usagi held the trinket out and became even more curious as the woman flinched back.

"NO!" Then calmer, "No, child I have no want of that locket but I wonder…" The woman continued to eye Usagi and then her wrinkled face broke out into what was almost a smile. "I wonder…maybe you do."

'_Me?'_ Usagi thought eyeing the woman right back. _'…She's nuts…'_

What she said was, "Yeah, it sure is pretty." Trying to ignore the woman, Usagi reached again to the top of the locket. Taking a breath, and bracing herself for no reason she could understand, Usagi flipped the locket open.

The music was ethereal. It seemed to fill the isle that Usagi was standing in with notes that carried no Earthly tune and yet seemed _alive_. The locket itself glowed, the crescent moon inside rotated in a circle and produced a beam of luminosity that was so bright the florescent lighting in the store seemed dim by comparison.

Then the music stopped abruptly and Usagi jumped at the shock the silence produced. The light from the locket flickered out, and for a moment Usagi forgot to breath. When she found the strength to look up from the locket, the woman was staring at her in awe and something else.

"So," The woman said after a long moment of silence in which she and Usagi stared at each other. "_You_ are the one it wanted."

* * *

End Chapter I. Two Discoveries.

* * *

A/N: So….Was it good? **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW-** I don't want my hard work to be in vain……….Do you? If people review I will **update the next chapter promptly and just so you guys know**- **IT HAS MAMORU IT**!


	2. The Gallivanting Song of Solitude

a/n: Ah! So I've decided to update because you all actually **REVIEWED! I was going to wait until 15 people had but then I decided fuck it, I'm going to anyway.** And that deserves something eh? I guess the Mamoru enticement worked well- lord knows Mamoru is enticing . There is a fair amount of angst in this chapter but, really, what do you expect? It's Mamoru before Usagi and we all know that he wasn't a very _happy _person before our dear Usa came into his life. He's obviously got some issues that I'm touching on here- just giving you all a taste of his personality. This is my first time actually writing from his POV (sorta) and it's really fun! I like writing angst more than mushy crap (does that bode well for the outcome of this story- I don't know- but I do like happy endings so….) Oh, and any problems with the chapter please forgive me and tell me, I typed this fast, and I don't have a beta-reader (does anyone want to beta read this?) so it might be…..lacking…. Anyway,

**_ENJOY_**- and review

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

* * *

The Antique Locket 

Chapter II: The Gallivanting Song of Solitude

* * *

_Crown Game Center, Azabu Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day _

* * *

'_I don't even like coffee,'_

He stared absently at the mug of the substance that had been placed in front of him. That was placed in front of him every day, courtesy of one Arcade owner, and best friend.

'_Am I really stuck in that mundane of an existence that I order black coffee everyday not because I want it but because I don't know what I want?'_

He was often philosophic over coffee. Well, to be fair, Mamoru was often philosophic _period._ He was the sort of man that contemplated life at every tick of the minute hand and he _raved_ about sticking to hard facts. Because in dealing with hard facts life could not be questioned. Yet, Mamoru sometimes, much to his chagrin, found himself questioning life.

Yes, Chiba Mamoru was a hypocrite, though no one knew that except himself.

And the coffee he mused to of course.

He muttered a dull "thanks" to Motoki, who gave him a chipper "welcome" in return. And then he continued to stare into his coffee mug, looking for the answer to his problems. And to life.

'_I shouldn't be drinking caffeine; I already can't sleep at night.'_

For all of Mamoru's accomplishments he had never conquered the insomnia that seemed to have started after his parents' bizarre car accident when he was six. The doctor part of Mamoru- _the part that was more often present than not, for this was the part that was philosophic_- admitted it might be a psychological response to the trauma brought on by such a great loss. The doctor-part knew that many people, especially children, dealt with difficult situations by repressing the memories that hurt them. Mamoru had no memory from his life before the car accident.

Sleep itself had always scared Mamoru as a child because he was afraid of the darkness that he saw _behind_ his eyelids when he closed his eyes. When he had first emerged from the coma that was induced by the car accident, Mamoru had not been able to see. Though now, at 21, he knew that seeing the darkness behind his eyelids when his eyes were closed was a normal thing, when he was six he had had no such knowledge. He had been afraid that every time he closed his eyes he went blind- and Mamoru, even now, did not like the darkness that always seemed to be skirting about the edge of his memory, and his _vision_.

However, the other part of Mamoru- _the part that was the less mature 21 year old man_- thought that maybe he was thinking too hard about all of this, and he should, _maybe_, look into getting a prescribed sleeping medicine.

'_But when I do sleep, I like my dreams.'_

Mamoru grimaced and took a sip of his, now lukewarm, coffee. Sighing he sat up from his hunched over position over the coffee cup and winced as he discovered a crick in his neck.

'_Whatever the reason is,'_ He thought to himself as he stood up, retrieved a few bucks from his pocket, waved a farewell to Motoki while dropping the cash on the Arcade's counter, and began to walk out. _'I really need a life.' _

Yes, Chiba Mamoru was not a happy man, though no one knew that except himself.

Because no one ever got close enough to _see_.

* * *

He dreamt of her in moonlight and the darkness that gathered around her was infinite, but it _never_ touched her. 

She stood on a balcony in his dreams. And there was always a veil of _something_ obstructing his vision so he could not see her clearly. She would turn to him, starlight jewelry glowing on her neck and ears. And her eyes were the most magnificent azure he had ever seen. Furious in their sorrow and radiant in their intensity.

_He could not understand what she was saying when she spoke to him._

_And when he tried to call out to her he could not understand his words_.

And when she started to cry, _and in his dreams she always did_, his heart felt as if it was pierced with something- cold and dark and unyielding.

And then the darkness that always surrounded her that was always held at bay, would break lose and cloud his vision even more. Chiba Mamoru did _not_ like the darkness.

She had always seemed beyond the threshold of everything and anything. The music that played in his dreams was one that he could never grasp the tune of, yet he hummed it unconsciously under his breath during the day time and was often questioned as to what tune he was humming so diligently.

"I'm humming?" He'd ask in surprise and then lean toward who'd ever asked him intently- _usually it was a woman, who blushed red at his attention; sometimes when it was a man they blushed too, he just had that affect-_ "What was it? What was the tune? Can you hum it back?" He sounded as desperate as he was. And no one could answer him, they would just shake their head in puzzlement, not being able to place the tune he had been humming and suddenly unsure as to whether or not there had been a tune at all- _had he been humming? What had he been humming? _It frustrated him, and since he seemed to hum under his breath constantly, he was often frustrated.

Well, being Chiba Mamoru, he was _naturally_ frustrated. But lately the humming was unnerving him. And the dreams were coming often now, sometimes occurring more than one time a night; and they were getting worse.

They were getting darker.

* * *

_Tsukino Residence, Azabu Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan – Present Day_

* * *

Usagi contemplated her situation as she sat on her bed and tried to, therapeutically, brush out her hair. She wasn't really sure how she had gotten there, the afternoon following the _incident_ was a blur in her memory. It seemed to her as if the world were moving too fast, and instead of not noticing the movement, like a normal human being, she was the only thing that was actually standing still. So everything blurred around her and she was, although in the eye of a major storm, getting rather sick of the ride.

'_I just need some sleep is all.'_ Somehow Usagi doubted that would come so easily, but she settled into her bed just the same, and squinted her eyes shut tightly keen on ignoring the odd locket that sat on her dresser. _'What a weird day…'_

* * *

_**Flashback earlier the same day.**_

* * *

"_You must take it. It's yours." Usagi didn't understand the woman and quite frankly she was getting a little bit irked about the whole situation in general. She held the locket as far away from her body as she could and let it dangle from the long chain._

"_I don't want it." The thing was beautiful to be sure, almost **too** beautiful, but something about it rubbed Usagi in…Well, an eerie way. _

"_It's yours." The woman was very insistent and, - just who did she think she was anyway! _

_Usagi meekly asked that very question, and jumped, jingling the locket, as the woman gave a bark of laughter. _

"_I **own** this store girlie, and I'm telling you… That broken locket has been here a **very** long time." _

"_It's not broken though." Usagi proclaimed in confusion, suddenly realizing that the locket had indeed been in the section of the shop where the broken items were stored. _

"_Ah." The woman gazed with unnerving clarity at the girl. "Ah, well… It seems to be working for you at least. But no one else, I assure you, does the locket play for." _

"_Usagi? Are you ready to- Oh! **What** **a pretty locket you've found Usa**!" Her mother was exuberant and Usagi was finding herself in an uncharacteristically grumpy mood. She opened her mouth to reply, but the old woman cut her off._

"_Isn't it though? **Usagi **and I were just discussing the fact." The woman, although addressing her mother, continued to stare at Usagi. _

"_How much is it mrs…"_

"_Natsumi. Natsumi Amaya."_

"_Ah! Well, my name is Tsukino Ikuko, and this is my daughter Usagi. How nice to meet you! And…How much is the locket?"_

"_It's free of charge," The elderly woman- Amaya- continued to stare hard at Usagi, and at the girl's protest cut in bluntly:_

"_It's yours after all."_

_After the awkward pause had been filled up with inane chatter from her mother, **what was wrong with her mother today**, the two Tsukino's had left the store. The Star shaped locket was still in Usagi's hand._

_

* * *

_

"_**UMPH!**"_

_Lost in thought, Usagi had completely failed to notice the stranger that had been standing in front of 'Starlight Antiques' and staring into the window. Thus, Usagi took a fall, and the locket dropped from her hand. _

"_Ah! I'm sorry!" The girl, whom Usagi had bumped into, apologized. Reaching out a friendly hand she helped Usagi up. _

"_It's ok...It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going…" But the girl wasn't listening. She had glimpsed the locket sitting on the sidewalk and was now frozen. "Are you alright?" _

_Usagi watched as the pretty blond snapped out of it and bent down to hesitantly pick up the trinket. She stood up and stared for a moment down at the locket in her hand. And then she looked up at Usagi, the distinctive red bow that was positioned at a jaunty angle on the back of the girl's head wiggled endearingly with the movement. _

"_Sorry," The girl replied instead of responding to Usagi's question, and her eyes were filled with a sort of knowledge that made Usagi uneasy. The girl smiled a very cheerful smile that seemed out of place, and much too young, for her old looking eyes. "So you've found it." The girl leaned forward and placed the necklace into Usagi's numb hand. Leaning forward even more, and giggling at the look on Usagi's face, the girl whispered her farewell._

"_Watch out for cats."_

_And then she spun around, red bow bouncing, and pranced away._

_Usagi's mother, who had realized the girl was not following her when she was half way down the block, had found her daughter stationary with a look of inexorable confusion etched across her pretty face._

* * *

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan- Present day._

* * *

Although everyone wanted to be like him, Chiba Mamoru was not popular in the aspect of obtaining, and _retaining_, friends. Because, while people admired Mamoru and wanted to be like him, they didn't want to _know_ him. His apathetic persona put most people off, and Mamoru, for the most part, was all right with that.

For the most part.

"_Umph."_

It wasn't the smartest idea to be walking down a crowed sidewalk in the middle of Tokyo while philosophizing about life. But there Mamoru was doing just that, and as a result, he had crashed into an unsuspecting pedestrian.

"Oh," He exclaimed with a little surprise, "I'm sorry." Glancing down, he noticed absently just how beautiful the woman, sprawled on the sidewalk at his feet, was.

_Long, long legs… Uniquely colored, curly hair…_

Yes, she was, in a word, divine. Mamoru smiled charmingly and reached out a gentlemanly hand to help the woman while waiting for her to look up; for she had frozen for a moment at the sound of his voice. And when she did look up, she stared at him for an instant and then smiled at him with a smile that held a _little_ _too_ much recognition in it. Mamoru wondered for a moment if they had ever met before, but then dismissed it as she reached out and took his hand, professing her thanks as he helped her up.

She dusted off her dress for a moment and then gave him another one of her unnerving smiles.

"Be expecting some run-ins." She said, to his confusion. And then she looked at him with knowing, _mirthful_, eyes finally giving him a small farewell bow. Mamoru watched as she sashayed away towards a blond man who, he had failed to notice earlier, was glaring _viciously_ at him from the street corner. Mamoru gave him a little smirk and then, catching the eyes of the man, blatantly checked out the way the pretty woman's dress fitted to her body in the wind's wake. The man's eyes narrowed and he turned to the woman to say something. Whatever he said elicited a tinkling laugh and the woman turned to look back at Mamoru.

There was a sad knowing look in her eyes that Mamoru didn't like. He watched as she said something else to the man, who smiled in return and put an arm around her. Turning from Mamoru she grinned up at the blond who was now talking animatedly.

Mamoru watched as they walked away.

There was a strange misplaced feeling in his chest. He realized that, although he was in the middle of a very crowded sidewalk, with people pushing and brushing by him from all sides and, although he was in the middle of one of the busiest metropolis' in the world, he did not have the sort of closeness with anyone like that couple shared with one another. Instead Mamoru had solitude.

Yes, Mamoru realized that he was very alone in the world. Though no one would know that from looking at him as he stood in the middle of that crowded walkway.

Because no one ever got close enough to _see._

* * *

**a/n**: Wow… This chapter was **WAY** longer than expected….And I'm causing many characters to have 'run-ins!' Poor Mamo-chan, he is very unhappy --. And I have to say I'm unhappy because I think I used Usagi's name too much in this chapter (But it's so hard to make two people that look like each other, and whose name of one we don't _know_, talk to one another without using a name--- did that make sense!) 

You get a cookie, and maybe a more promptly written chapter if you can guess who the people Usa and Mamo bumped into! Though for Usagi I think it's pretty obvious and I know some of you guys thought Mamoru had bumped into Usagi at first! But I tricked you .

Well, here's the deal- If I get reviews, the next chapter will be out promptly, and for enticement I will tell you this: The next chapter is **_THE RUN-IN WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…._** And if you don't know what I mean then shame on you (cough-_usagiandmamorumeet_-cough) Give me 15 reviews and I will be a happy girl.

**READREVIEW AND BE EXCITED- that is all. PS: I HATE the story spacing on this site- the whole thing looks to cramped. That really is all. **

**-Kay**


	3. The Tune

A/n: **well…I was going to wait until I had 30 reviews but it doesn't seem like that is going to happen (cries). **Ever heard that riddle: **A man dies, the music stops, a man dies?** This went through my head while writing this chapter- strange huh? If anyone can answer the riddle (without looking it up) a cookie to you! Explain the situation to me…

BWUUAHAHA…I just realized that my hair is as long as Usagi's! Well it's to my butt- yay! (I should wear it in Odango's for Halloween)

I love Sakurada Haruna, I think she's a blast- and I make her sort of harsh in this chapter although I know she really is a sweetheart. Oh…Some of you guys got cookies! I think I made Minako seem rather obvious (with the red bow and all) and yes the second couple was…..Michiru and Haruka! Yay for all who got it- here's your cookie-, and everyone else- the answers were interesting. Now I _DO _know that Haruka is a woman (:wink: what do you take me for?) but seeing as Usagi and Minako mistook her for a _man _during their first meeting, I think that it is entirely plausible that Mamoru, seeing Haruka from far away- _and seeing as Haruka tend to be rather masculine_- would mistake her for a man as well! I just **love** M/H so I had to establish them early on. Seems like Minako and Michiru both know something….

I made Mamo sort of an ass, but he was at the beginning so….We all know he's just mean as a defense mechanism- plus remember, he's not **really** _happy_ before he meets Usagi-. And because he's a boy, and well….No offense to any males reading this but…That's enough said right there! (all you females can relate I'm **_sure_** : ) )

Wanna know something? I really REALLY hate writing dialogue… So…So…_So_…_much_. But I try to do it for practice. I really like to write descriptions and things that use a lot of imagery. Dialogue, I think, gets old. (You can't tell I don't like it can you? I use it so **damn much** in this chapter! And in a lot of the other ones come to think of it…)

And one more thing (the A/N's will be longer than the chapter at this rate!) I do know that the little _H. Residence, Loudoun, Virginia, USA…etc…_ is getting ridiculously long- but I _love _doing it! Still, I will try to resist more than one-liners! Anyway…On to the story now..

**Disclaimer(damn almost forgot): refer to chp. I**

_Now _on with the story:

* * *

**The Antique Locket.**

**Chapter III. The Tune**

* * *

_Juuban High School, Azabu Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (Day I post Discovery)_

* * *

She could not remember the tune once the locket stopped playing. It was like air, it permeated throughout her comfy room and crowded against the window panes, but it was not tangible and it disappeared far too quickly.

It left her with a displaced feeling, like something was missing, but she couldn't discern just what it was. It was as if someone had moved around all the furniture in her room, in a very diminutive way, without telling her; she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong but something _was._ It was unsettling.

Usagi did not like feeling unsettled. It made her frustrated.

'_I knew I shouldn't have taken the locket! How stupid could I have been! Firstly the locket practically grabs my hand, and then some crazy old woman tells me that it's broken except wait- it plays for me! And then the nutty woman gives me the thing for free! No one gave any one else things for free when a profit could be made! There must be a catch…'_

"Tsukino-san."

'_And what's more, why did my mother even let me accept the gift! When Naru's mom had offered me a pretty diamond bracelet for my 16th birthday two years ago, mom firmly put her foot down. A broken locket is pretty much the same thing,'_

"Tsukino-san….."

'_Well, it was the same aspect at least! Oh lord! My own mother is a hypocrite!'_ Usagi shook her head, _'This does not bode well for me…'_

"**USAGI!"**

"Ah….yes," The girl snapped her head up. "Haruna-sensei?"

"Would you please answer the question."

"…." Usagi braced herself. "….What question?"

"_**USAGI TSUKINO HAVE YOU BEEN DAY DREAMING AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS; DETENTION!"**_

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

_Later that day, 4:35pm: Detention_

* * *

"Ah, Mizuno-san thank _goodness_ there is going to be someone reliable sitting in while I take my _very important_ phone call…" Usagi zoned out; everyone in the world knew that Haruna Sakurada's important phone calls were from her boyfriend and no other. It was just her luck that the new, genius, of a transfer student was coming in to watch over the people in detention. And there was only one person in detention- Usagi.

"Your welcome Haruna-sensei, take your time my Math Club meeting was canceled today and my sensei at Crystal Seminar has the flu so I don't have to attend classes today." Sakurada nodded her head, mind obviously on other things, and sent a dazzling smile at Ami, who blushed, and a fierce look at Usagi, who wasn't paying attention.

"You had better be doing your work Tsukino-san." Usagi gave an affirmative response and sighed. Best get to work, or at least look like there was work being done.

* * *

_Five minutes later- Detention_

* * *

"What are you humming?" Usagi jumped, her hand skittering across the page and messing up a, surprisingly good, doodle of a rose. She looked up at the blushing girl who was standing beside her desk.

"Humming?" Usagi blinked and then leaned forward, suddenly alert. "Was I humming? What was I humming?" She was looking so intently at Ami that the girl's blush brightened.

"Ah, I'm not sure." Ami got a look of confusion on her face as if she could not believe that she, the girl genius, did not know something. "Sorry." Another blush. "Maybe I was imagining it." Usagi sat back in disappointment and not a little frustration. This was the fourth person who had asked her about the tune she was apparently humming today! And she didn't know the tune, just that it must have come from the locket, _and_ she didn't know that she had been humming! _And_ all the conversations went the same way!

"S'ok…. Hey! I don't think we've been properly introduced! I'm Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi gave a little awkward bow over her desk, as she was still sitting down.

"Mizuno Ami, pleased to meet you." Ami also gave a bow though it was executed flawlessly and she flushed a light pink. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you, I just thought the tune was pretty. Now though, I can't even remember it…." The blond girl laughed.

"Oh, no worries! I didn't even know I was humming. Say," Usagi crossed her legs, her skirt riding up in a very un lady like manner, and laughed again. "I heard you weren't doing anything today, and you seem really nice. How about coming to the park with me after detention! They have a really good ice cream stand set up right now in preparation for Halloween!"

"Well…."

"AW…Come on! It'll be fun," Usagi clapped her hands, "I promise!"

"Well…" Ami gave a shy smile, which Usagi immediately returned. "Okay…."

"Great!"

"**_TSUKINO-SAN!"_** Usagi winced and Ami turned a brilliant shade of puce. Obviously the phone call had not gone well…

* * *

_Same time, Hikawa Jinja, Azabu Juuban, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (Day I post Discovery)_

_

* * *

_

It had been a long, frustrating day and she had sat down in front of the large fire to meditate her away her troubles. There was an itching on the back of her scalp that had been persistant for the past month or so, and it made her hypersensitive. And even more tempermental than usual. She heaved a sigh, and gazed into the flames.

The fire spoke to her. It told her there was something coming, and the itch on the back of her neck escalated and soon her whole scalp was tingling.

'_Something is on the horizon, just beyond my sight.' _The pretty girl squinted into the flames, ignoring the eerie tingling from her scalp_. 'I cannot see it, but it is there.'_

The fire continued to crackle, speaking without words of the forthcoming event which no one would understand.

* * *

_6:45pm, Azabu Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (Day I post Discovery)_

* * *

'_I feel like I've been hit by five trucks!'_

Chiba Mamoru had a headache that was so bad it was inducing a severe feeling of nausea. Yet he had still managed to survive through his biochemistry, physics, and calculus classes which had been on his day's schedule. As a result however, he had a headache, was tired, nauseated, hungry, and even more frustrated than usual.

And the fact that he could be anymore frustrated than usual was a monumental occurrence.

So now he was walking- slouching- down the street. His usually immaculate person was chaotic. His sable hair, usually combed in a stylishly messy fashion, was just plain messy. His eyes were squinting in the harsh sunlight, and his jacket looked, if possible, even more tacky than usual. His reading glasses were balanced precautiously on the end of his nose and he had a biochemistry book stuffed under one, green jacket clad, arm. He was heading towards his apartment for a bit of shut eye- and studying- and he wanted this blasted headache gone!

"_**UMPH!" **_

****

****

****

****

'_God Dammit am I sick of running into people!' _Chiba Mamoru had such a scowl on his face it would have succeeded in scaring a blind person. It was his opinion that if someone was going to venture out into a city that had the amount of hustle-bustle that Tokyo did, they should very well make sure they could hold their own in a crowd. _'Obviously this girl can't hold her own. She **plows** into people!'_ Though he did note that this girl was even prettier than the one from yesterday- at least by his standards.

'_Must be some sort of magnetic attraction I have that draws pretty women to me.'_

He hadn't thought to reach out a hand to help the girl up, probably because one of his arms was holding a heavy text book and the other was massaging the raging headache at his temple. He watched, through his smudged reading glasses, as the girl scrambled up by herself.

'_It's a wonder she doesn't trip over her hair it's so long…' _

Obviously the girl didn't think it very gentlemanly of him for not offering his hand and when she looked up, it was with a furious glare alit in her blue eyes.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

'_Pretty eyes. Too bad her voice is so screechy.'_ Mamoru had winced at the high decibel's that had erupted from the petite blonde's mouth. _'My headache does not need this.' _He searched for something to say, watching the cute blond grow redder and redder under his stare. His eyes alighted on her flaxen hair and then he had it. _'Ah, yes…'_

"Odango Atama." The girl paused, mid- screech and for a moment was speechless.

"W..What?" Her eyes were full of confusion and Mamoru would have laughed had he not found her disturbingly cute. He pointed to the top of her head where there rested…

"You have two Odango's on your head. Thus the name, Odango Atama."

Well, the girl's confusion was gone, and she was no longer speechless.

"_HOW **DARE** YOU CALL ME THAT YOU **JERK**! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF AT? WHO GIVES YOU THE **RIGHT TO CALL PERFECT STRANGERS NAMES HUH?** DON'T YOU HAVE ANY **MANNERS**? I'M JUST A **HARMLESS GIRL** AND HERE YOU ARE **HARRASSING** ME_-"

It went on like that, but the words started to blur themselves together. Frankly Mamoru was sort of impressed, and rather horrified, that she could yell at that volume for that long. She was rather entertaining; however, Mamoru was starting to get worried that she would hurt herself. Surely it was not natural for someone to be so red.

"Calm down Odango, I didn't mean anything by it." That just set her off again and this time Mamoru couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Look, if you'd been watching where you were going-"

"YOU ARE THE **RUDEST**-"

"Maybe you wouldn't have bumped into me."

"**_ME!_** BUMP INTO YOU!" The girl paused and took a breath, seemingly scandalized. "In your dreams."

Mamoru froze for a moment and then cocked a brow.

"Oh, you wish Odango Atama." And then, before she could gather a breath to shout at him, he winked roguishly and swaggered off down the street with a light step. Half way down the block he realized that his headache was gone and that there had been an unconscious smile tugging at his lips. And spreading across his face.

Yes, Chiba Mamoru was surprisingly content.

* * *

The girl watched as the smiling college boy walked past her. He did not notice her presence, nor did he perceive the presence of a uniquely white cat that was settled on the girl's shoulder. No indeed, the handsome youth had other things on his mind, and those other things were definitely not biochemistry. Or physics.

"Things are really moving," It seemed as if the blond made this remark to herself, but the cat on her shoulder seemed to twitch its tail in agreement. "Still," The girl continued absently as she turned in the other direction to watch another blond girl stomp away in anger. "Still, they got along better than I thought they would."

Oddly enough the cat's response to this was through a, almost sarcastic, snort.

But that, of course, was impossible.

* * *

_Night, Tsukino Residence, Azabu Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (Day I post Discovery)_

* * *

The locket sat on the dresser in the darkened bedroom, and after a moment there was a flash of bright light that seemed to emit from the trinket. It lit up the dim room, filled up the quarters with a radiance that was unearthly. Everything was thrown into sharp relief; the shadows seemed darker, the colors seemed bleached out but brighter.

And then, in a moment, it was gone.

The room was thrown into darkness.

But if one had cared to look around the room, a moment before the light went out; they might have very well seen something. A black cat had frozen in shock halfway through squeezing under the cracked open window situated on the far wall of the bedroom.

* * *

**End Chapter III. The Tune**

* * *

** A/n**: Oh. This chapter was too long. (nine pages, though it doesn't look it) I'm gonna start cutting them down. I almost ended with Minako, but then in my outline I hadn't so… I didn't… So… Who's the cat guys! Luna is arriving properly in the next chapter- is that inducement for you guys to review? I'm going to shamelessly rec myself: if any of you guys like Anne of Green Gables I've written some stories in that fandom- also another one from the Sailormoon fandom.

Oh, and I almost forgot! Thanks _aserene,_ you totally got the thing with Mamoru in the previous chapter, I'm so glad you enjoyed the repetition! I thought it was a very important aspect of his character (that no one ever gets close enough to him) so I emphasized it! Yay!

And of course in the next chapter there will be more Usa/Mamo- maybe they will discover each other's names!-ooo more enticement- And! Another couple will present themselves…. But who? (someone had already mentioned them….) The next chapter is outlined so it should be out soon, I finished this one two days after the second one was out! (and started it after I posted the second)

AH! And _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMO-CHAN_ (as of August 3rd) - I only know this because I was researching for _this_ story (I'm not a dork I swear)

**READ REVIEW ENJOY**- and make me happy! (Lets get my reviews up to 40)

-kay


	4. Introducing the Black Cat

Second version of this chapter, as I was a MORON AND DELETED THE FIRST VERSION! Sometimes my stupidity exceeds even my own expectations. So frankly, I had to stop writing for awhile otherwise I would rush through to try to retype shit that I ERASED! The first version was better OF COURSE… (I am so pissed- fucking computers…) Everything before the line "the wind picked up" is orginal. Everything else is shit (at least until M. wakes up from the dream --).

Have decided to slow story down because it needs development. I don't want things to proceed at an unrealistic pace, a LOT of stories do that and it just doesn't work for me so… yeah, I've got to revise my outlining -- the down side is that it will take longer for chapters to come out. The upside is- the story will be long and, hopefully, better. With more characterizations and plot. The manga does a great job with Characterizations and plot, the anime- not so much with the characterizations. (ex: I think I like manga-Mamo better than anime-Mamo because he's so much more developed and less inhibited…(though the anime Mamo is a SEXY BABE! Also Usa is better portrayed in the manga (IMHO) but I love her in the anime too- oh hell, I'm contradicting myself now…) So, regarding the relationship it's based off manga (though mamo is in college and Usa's a little older than she is in the anime- 16, 17 or so) 5 year age difference give or take.

Now I'm assuming that M. lives in Azabu, and so I named his apartment complex Azabu Apartments (original I kno --) and made up his room number and shit but IF THERE IS a real room number and apartment name etc…God by all means TELL ME so I can fix it. I looked for info but no one seems to care where M. lives : ) Oh. And the café does existence people! I looked that thing up, I found this AWESOME clicky map of Tokyo!

Also, I'm having trouble indenting paragraphs with (as in none of the P's are indented even though on word they are) WTF is up with that? Does anyone know how to fix it? And spacing is still crap- ah meh.

Lets all thank Cherry Koivula who is a wonderful BETA! kisses

Disclaimer: refer to chp. I

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Introducing The Black Cat.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Antique Locket**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_# 863 Azabu Apartments, Azabujuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day ( D. II post D.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He stared at her, squinting to see through the gauzy curtains that fanned out in the night's wind. In the distance the earth glowed within the darkness of space. On the balcony of the remote moon, Mamoru could hear the echo of music. Great chairs lined the walls of the dark room in which he was standing. Mamoru tore his eyes away from the diaphanous vision of the woman and glanced around._

_The room was majestic and bigger than Mamoru's whole apartment complex and also very imposing._

_Beside the tall chairs that lined the walls there were massive marble columns, forming a procession on either side of the room. Intricate designs were carved into them and on the far side of the grand room, through the thick shadow that permeated the place, Mamoru could barely make out a large altar. Atop the altar sat a magnificent throne._

_The throne itself was made of the same white marble as the columns and didn't look particularly comfortable. The whole throne room gave off a sense of gut wrenching emptiness and longing. The shadows seemed to be hungry, reaching out and clinging to the columns and chairs. Licking their way up to the immobile throne, the shadows settled themselves, as a monarch would, to control the ambience of their kingdom. Mamoru did not like the feeling of loss he received from the music that rang in his ears. Mamoru did not like the shadows. The wind drifted in from the open balcony and rustled his dark hair causing him to shiver; he was still in the t-shirt and shorts he had gone to bed in. His eyes darted around. How could it be possible that such a place was deserted? How could the princess be left so alone? How could she be the only one there?_

_The wind picked up, stirring his t-shirt and tickling his ears with a whisper-_

"…_Find it…" the wind implored, calling beseechingly from the balcony with a human-like voice. Mamoru tried to turn around, tried to look back through the haze at the woman who stood in the darkness, he tried so hard- but his feet would not move. The music continued to buzz in his ears._

"…_Find it…" The voice curled around Mamoru's ear crying, biting at him and causing shivers to cascade further down his spine. And even as his knees gave out, causing him to sink down onto the cold marble floor, he continued his attempts to turn around. He could hear the drapes, which hung from the glass entrance to the balcony, flap ruthlessly behind him. His head would not turn, the wind held him back, and pushed him forward onto his hands. His eyes were locked on the empty throne opposite him. It was close, yet still so far away…_

"…_Find it…Please…" The wind's voice was so human in its melancholy Mamoru's heart ached, tears filmed in his eyes. "…Please." Another plea. "…You must wake up…" _

_Why? Mamoru stared at the blurry throne, trembling with cold. The shadows blurred everything…The throne was so far away…the wind said he must...wake up…wake…up…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mamoru snapped his eyes open and jerked upright in bed. Sweaty sheets clung to his legs and he glanced around the darkened room- his bed room. Here there were still shadows that clung to the walls and furniture of the apartment, but the sounds that could be heard were much different from the eerie silence and rushing wind sounds of his dreams.

The ticking of his bedside clock was familiar and the sound of cars passing by outside was reassuring. Mamoru knew he was no longer dreaming. Moonlight spilled across his lap as he untangled the sheets and pulled his shirt off, wrinkling his nose at the sweat that covered his body. Sitting for a moment, with elbows on knees and head in hands, he tried to catch his breath. He was panting as if he had been running a very long distance and for a very long time. Pulling his hands away suddenly and staring at them for a moment, he hesitantly reached up to touch his face. Where those tears? He had not cried since he was a child! Mamoru roughly wiped at his - now scowling - face, swiping at the tears that were drying on his flushed cheeks. Then, giving a groan of resignation, he let his head fall back into his shaky hands.

He stared blankly through his fingers and tried to recall the dream that was swiftly fleeing from his memory. He caught the breath that had been evading him and raked fingers roughly through ebony sleep tousled hair, wincing at the knots his fingers got caught on. He moved his stare to the wall in front of him, watching the lights from the passing cars move across the walls and ceiling.

'_It's that dream again…'_ If he concentrated really hard, Mamoru could almost make out the profile of the princess, could almost hum the tune of the music that was somehow still ringing in his ears. He frowned darkly and fell back down on the bed, splaying out his arms and staring dismally at his white ceiling. By the shortening of the shadows in the room he knew that dawn was coming.

He also knew, from experience, he would get no more sleep that night.

And he didn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Glape café roof, Daikanyama, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (D. II post D.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Just green tea please." The red-headed waitress nodded and delivered a quick bowat the woman's order before skittering away to have it filled out. The woman absently watched her go into the café and then looked out over the street sighing.

"Green tea? At a café such as this?" The woman across from her laughed quietly, taking a sip from her own very alcoholic drink.

Michiru frowned, still looking out over the street, watching the cars zoom along and the people brush past each other.

"I'm trying to understand," she replied absently, glancing at the sky for a moment and noting the day's fine weather. "I don't want to have a cluttered mind. _You_ don't have that problem."

The other woman smiled again and put her drink down, nodding her head in agreement.

"True, I do not get muddled easily by alcohol." She leaned forward, pushing her drink further towards the center of the table as she splayed her hands out on the white linen tablecloth. "Tell me the reason for this hasty meeting Michiru. I was free tomorrow, but you insisted on today." The woman got a concerned look on her face as she gazed at the aqua haired woman whose eyes were locked on a small boy walking a golden retriever along the sidewalk below. The boy was being jostled by the business pedestrians that were pushing their way along the sidewalk ignorant or ignoring the barks of the dog and the boy's winces. "What is it?"

"The dreams are getting worse." Michiru gazed at the boy for another moment and then brought her eyes up to the other woman. "I had another one last night and I woke up soaking wet."

"So?" The woman wrinkled her brow inquisitively and rested her chin on her hands; paying full attention to Michiru.

Michiru's countenance became serene, free of any lingering frustration, and she leveled her gaze at the woman opposite her.

"I wasn't covered in sweat Setsuna; I was covered in ocean water."

"Ocean water?" The woman, Setsuna, sat up rigidly; her face no longer confused. Rather, it had a deeply intense look of concentration as if something very important had just clicked into place. "And you say this dream is getting worse?"

Michiru nodded, sighing and running her hands through her wavy aqua hair.

"I'm starting to get it nightly, sometimes even more than once a night." She frowned and then quickly smiled as the waitress walked up to drop off the green tea.

"Sorry it took so long, Ms." The waitress gave a bow in apology but Michiru waved it away.

"It's quite alright, thank you." The waitress bowed again and left the table. Michiru picked up her tea and took a dainty sip. As she was swallowing Setsuna gave a laugh.

"It's funny and rather ironic." Setsuna chuckled, "That Haruka hasn't noticed any of this." Then, at Michiru's subtle wince, she cocked a brow.

"Ara… Of course you know Haruka _has_," Michiru gave a sardonic smile and took another quick sip of her tea, changing the subject. "You know everything, which is why I have to talk to you about this."

Setsuna nodded, she had known this of course but-

"What about Haruka?" Setsuna pushed, reaching out to seize her drink, already knowing the response Michiru would give. Already knowing _everything._

"I don't want to worry her. She's got so much on her mind already with her big race coming up in less then a month." Michiru watched Setsuna sigh with great interest. "You think I should tell her?" she asked hesitantly, though still composed.

Setsuna took a sip of her drink. "I think you should do what you think is right," she spoke into her glass with the knowledge of one who already knew the answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aoyama Book Center, Roppongi, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (D. II post D.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Look buddy," the pretty girl behind the cash register growled at her customer. "I told you last time, and the time before, _and_ the time before that; I don't give my name out to strangers!"

"I hardly think." The handsome man gave a cocky grin and behind him Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Since we have been acquainted for weeks now, that I would be classified as a stranger."

The woman reddened and she puffed up her chest in indignation replying waspishly,

"Listen you **_Jerk_**! Don't you eve-"

Mamoru zoned out. He was currently in line at the Aoyama Book Center in Roppongi- as _all_ the book stores in Azabu seemed to be out the Promises and Limits of Reductionism in the Biomedical Sciences, the book Mamoru had been itching to get for months. He'd called up the place - and probably got the same chick on the line who was now screaming at the guy in front of him - and as soon as he found out that they actually _had_ the book he wanted. Well, Mamoru had hopped on his bike and broken just about every rule there was to get to the Aoyama Book Center- so that no one bought all the copies before he got his. _'After all,'_ He'd thought to himself as he stealthily sped up through a red light keeping an eye out for cops. _'You can't be too careful in situations such as this.'_

And now he was this close, _this close_ to getting the book that he had been salivating over in the store and he just _had_ to be behind the one man whom the woman behind the counter hated more than anyone else in the Universe- her words not his. _'Life is not fair,'_ Mamoru though morosely, and with dwindling patience. _'I am so close! I can almost taste the doors that mark the exit to this place!'_

Mamoru rolled his eyes again as the girl continued to rant, he had not slept after waking from the dream and he was tired. He wanted to go home and read this book! He snorted and watched as the blonde man in front of him tried, in vain, to charm the irate brunette. The man obviously did not know that his charms were not succeeding- either that or he was extremely stubborn and dumb- and Mamoru, quite frankly, was sick of waiting. He glanced at his watch and gave a wince; he'd been in this line for 7 minutes and there had only been one customer in front of him the whole time!

"Excuse me," he cut in rudely, for once not caring about propriety- he wanted his book dammit! And his headache was coming back. "I was just wondering, is anyone else working? I'd like to _buy _my book before the store closes." He pointed at his watch in a rather obnoxious way and smirked as the green eyed man glared at him. The woman behind the counter flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Sir." She gave a bow, her nose almost touching the counter. "I will be with you right away."

Mamoru nodded and gave a sheepish smile.

"Yes, of course, I apologize for my rudeness." He too gave a bow and when he stood straight again he looked on with interest as the pretty raven haired girl seemed to blush at him. She smiled back shyly and then jumped in surprise as the blonde man slammed his book down on the checkout counter. She tore her eyes off Mamoru, who had cocked an interested brow at the man's action, and picked up the blonde man's book, ringing it up with a spiteful glare at him.

"Here." She shoved the book into a bag, tore off the recite, shoved that it in the bag too as well, and shoved the whole bag into the guy's chest. Hard. The guy just laughed and opened his mouth to say something, only to find that the woman had already turned her attention to Mamoru.

"There now, how can I help you?" She gave him another one of those shy smiles of hers.

'_Ah, the beast is caged now,'_ Mamoru could not help but think, quirking his lips. He walked forward, shrugging at the blonde man who shot him one last nasty glare and then stomped away. He turned back towards the cashier and watched her watch the blonde man tramp out of the store. _'Interesting,_' He thought,_ 'Perhaps that guy's not embarrassing himself for a futile cause.'_

The woman sighed. "I'm really sorry about that sir."

Mamoru shrugged again and handed her his book. She raised an eyebrow as she read the title and then began to ring it up.

"So," she asked gregariously, "you into Biomedical Engineering?"

Mamoru smiled politely. "I plan on becoming a doctor."

The girl smiled. "Oh really? I've an interest in the healing process myself. I'm working my way through Veterinary school." She reached for a bag and put Mamoru's book in it, and then tore off the recite, jotting something down on it with a pen. "In fact, that's why I'm working here." She handed the bag over with a smile that wasn't nearly as shy as the ones she'd been casting him earlier.

He gave a friendly smile back- he had his book!

"Well, I never would have thought that book stores attracted stalkers, but I guess some men will stop at nothing to try and get a pretty girl." Blushing at the compliment she gave a bow, he returned a quick one, and called out a goodbye.

Mamoru waved over his shoulder as he exited the store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after speeding home, when Mamoru reached into the plastic bag his hand brought out the book and recite. Pulling the latter out, he went to throw it away when his eyes alighted on the words the girl had hastily scribbled with her pen.

_Hino Rei_

_(03) 2556-2308_

_Call me sometime._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tsukino Residence, Azabujuban, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day (D. II post D.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The alarm clock clanged vociferously. An irritated groan rose up from the lump stirring under the covers; a sluggish hand reached out and slammed the infernal clock silent.

7:50 am

Tsukino Usagi lay in bed holding her eyelids open with her fingers; she was not a morning person. Finally, after fifteen minutes of dallying under her covers–trying to get back to sleep-she groaned in resignation and sat up, light blond hair tumbling around her.

"S'to early," she muttered groggily to herself as she halfheartedly kicked the covers down and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I need th'beauty sleep." Usagi managed to stand up, swaying for a moment and before tripping over her hair in her first two attempted steps. Stumbling towards the bathroom she nearly brained herself when she stubbed her toe on the black feline that was situated in front of the bathroom door. Usagi caught herself on the door frame just in time and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Then she paused abruptly.

Thirty seconds later the door flew open and Usagi gapped down at the creature that was, by now, sitting on her haunches and _glaring_ at her.

"…How…?" Usagi asked in wonder, glancing around her room, her eyes caught sight of the half open window and she sighed. "Oh, I see." She looked back down at the cat who stared right back at her with a strange sort of intelligence in its eyes.

"You've got drool on your face," it remarked in a passive tone, pointing its paw towards Usagi's left cheek.

There was a moment of silence in which Usagi stood and blinked a couple of times. She reached slowly up to her cheek and wiped the drool away.

"…I'm dreaming…" She looked at the cat who, she just noticed, had a weird crescent shaped bald spot on its forehead.

"Hardly," the cat said in resignation, tilting its head. Usagi supposed it would have cocked an eyebrow if such a thing were possible. _'Not that a talking cat is possible…'_

"**AH! A TALKING CAT!**" Usagi leapt back in horror and, in her haste to get away, tripped over her hair again. "**OWWWWW, _MY HEAD!_**"

The cat winced and rubbed her ears as the girl started to wail. After about ten seconds she could stand it no longer.

"Honestly, Usagi, get a grip. You only fell on your bottom."

The girl paused for a moment in response to her name, and glanced at the feline. Then her tears renewed themselves.

"_I'M NOT CRYIN__G ABOUT MY BUTT_," she paused to take a breath and sniffled, "I'm obviously insane…_A talking cat_…" she whimpered.

"Yes, I am a talking cat, as you can see," the said cat stated briskly. "My name is Luna, and you, Tsukino Usagi, are the girl I have been… looking… for. For a long time." As Luna said this last part she looked almost reluctant, and if Usagi hadn't been in such a state of shock she might have very well been insulted. As it was, she was too busy gripping the door frame and trying to stand up without fainting, to even really comprehend the semi-insult that had been thrown her way.

"…_Talking cat_…" This phrase was repeated numerous times in the next ten minutes as Luna tried to persuade Usagi that she was, in fact, not dreaming. Finally, after some urging from cat's part, Usagi sat on her bed to listen to what she figured was going to be an interesting–unbelievable- story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 4**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

a/n: And I've got to stop, b/c it's 12 pages… So it has slowed down- sorry no Usa/Mamo action in this chapter (but maybe next chapter…)

I tried not to make M. to friendly with Rei, because he's not that sociable in this story (or in cannon) Notice how he just smiles politely and then friendly-like when he gets his book! (he's more happy about the book I think). Promises and Limits of Reductionism in the Biomedical Sciences is edited by Marc H.V. Van Regenmortel and David L. Hull- so I don't own that. Or the book store BTW (which is also real). I think I'm getting obsessive researching things- I want to go to Azabujuban now! Azabu juban, Azabu Juuban. (It's spelled so many different ways…). And yes, the area code for Tokyo is (03).

thank you all reviewers! You are truly inspiring since no one I know likes SM- or admits it (I think there are a few closet cases…honestly who doesn't like Mamo-chan!) But really, I write it for you guys- so review!

Thanks to all the reviewers! Lets see if we can get them up to 60 hmmm?

Kay


	5. A Sequence of Events

a/n: after much waiting (come on, I know you guys were waiting) I posted a slightly shorter chapter – but at least I posted! Same disclaimer applies, and lets give a big hand to Cherry my wonderful beta claps and hands yummy cookie to (Clark shaped)

Read and Review! The reviews for last chapter were saddening….about 1000 people read and only 7 people reviewed…Don't you guys want me to be happy?! Tell me what you think about the story, where you think it's going, hypothesis', who knows, I might take advice -

* * *

Chapter V: **A Sequence of Events**

* * *

_Lunarian Kingdom, the Outer Circle, Neptune – Silver Millennium: DREAM SEQUENCE_

* * *

_The air was frigid. Clogging the throat of the woman and constricting her breath. It was the true enemy. The woman huddled in a corner of the oval shaped room, watching as the air she managed to inhale condensed into little clouds in front of her mouth. She looked around and shivered, but even though the room was freezing she realized she was covered in sweat._

_She was horrified, more petrified than she had ever been in her entire life. And as she sat crouched with her knees drawn to her chest, she couldn't figure out why. Frantically, her eyes scanned the room and they widened as she took in the blood stained walls. True, the room was empty, but the voice of malice - that had so recently been present - could still be heard. A wailing sound came along with a rush of icy wind and the woman's shivering increased._

_The air shifted. _

_After an age, she found the strength to stand. She slowly made her way across the room and stumbled into the deserted hallway. She trailed her hand along the stone wall as guide. The place was so dark she tripped over an abandoned sword. A few fumbling steps later, she tripped over a shoe. _

_And then she tripped over a body. _

_She was running, running as fast as she could, her silken gown whipping out behind in her wake. The cold air was freezing her lungs even as she inhaled desperately for more. Her mind kept flashing back to the first impaled child she'd found in the hallway of the palace. _

_Slaughtered. _

'_Everyone is dead. Everyone is dead,' the thought pounded to the rhythm of her racing heartbeat. The thought overflowed her brain, and suddenly she was sobbing, choking on saliva and air. 'I have to get out of here.'_

_She ran, and every time her foot caught on something, causing her to stumble, she did not look down. She just kept running and running for so long she was certain she could run no more. Yet, her feet kept moving._

_Eventually, she found the way out. Grabbing the freezing handles, she mustered up what was left of her strength, and heaved the massive doors open._

_She ran out and began to sprint down the ornate steps that led away from the palace, taking them two at a time. And then, quite suddenly, she took a step and found her foot submerged in glacial water. _

_The stairs ended abruptly, interrupted by the water that was slowly rising. She quickly moved up a step so her feet weren't touching the frigid liquid. The water swirled maliciously around her feet. Looking up, she saw a vast ocean fanning out around her to the horizon line. Glancing back at the darkened castle, nearly chocking at the shadows and the Silence that surrounded it, she decided the water was the only way to go._

_Bracing herself she moved forward and gasped in surprise as her foot came to rest **atop**_ of _the water instead of beneath. Moving hesitantly forward she began to progress away from the fortress. Once she was a good distance away, and feeling marginally calmer, she paused to take in her surroundings._

_Devastation._

_Numerous buildings stood, half submerged, in the ocean around her. The ocean itself was dark and it seemed to blend in with the sky. The sky…_

_She squinted and then her eyes widened. 'Yes,' she thought wildly to herself. 'There is something above me.' _

_She tried to backpedal but found that her feet would not move. She looked down._

_Somehow, the darkness that had been crowding about her had wrapped itself around her ankles. She cried out, beyond any propriety, and bent down. Desperately, she tried to tear the tentacle like ropes away from where they were traveling up her legs. Frantic, she looked upwards. The dark mass that had seemed but a distant cloud a moment ago was suddenly very clear._

'…_An army…'_

_The tentacles pulled._

_Suddenly, she was under the water and being yanked down into the depths of the sea. She leaned down and continued to pull in vain at the darkness that was crawling towards her thighs. The tentacles were vengeful and they cut at her hands in malice. And as she yanked her bleeding hands back, to cradle them against her chest, she tried to cry out but found she couldn't. Bubbles of air escaped her lips. Terrified, she realized with trepidation that she was quickly running out of breath. She craned her neck towards the quickly disappearing surface. _

_The tentacles continued to haul her down into the ocean's depths._

* * *

_Tsukino Residence, Azabu Juuban, Tokyo, Japan- Present Day_

* * *

**SEVERE CASES OF NARCOLEPSY THROUGHOUT TOKYO: DOCTORS BAFFLED.**

**Twenty people were admitted to Tokyo Central yesterday with symptoms such as sleepiness, dizziness, and hunger. Because the admitted patients have suffered from cases of exhaustion, causing them to fall asleep suddenly, and doctors have diagnosed these weird occurrences as an epidemic of narcolepsy. When interviewed, renowned doctor Mizuno Natsumi admitted that these cases had been going on for _months_. And they are steadily increasing in numbers.**

**"The first case was around six months ago and because the patient had a history of sleeping problems it wasn't paid much attention to. Now however, we are getting patients as young as 3 years old, with no past history of narcolepsy in the family. We are doing our best to find the source of this illness.**

**Doctor Mizuno is currently leading a research team on the matter of finding a cure, as the patients in the hospital for the strange cases of narcolepsy are not getting any better. "It is strange," Mizuno admits.**

**"I have never seen anything like this in my history as a doctor." And for Mizuno to say something like that, it must be noted that Mizuno Natsumi is the most renowned doctor in the country, we citizens might have cause to worry.**

"Such trash." Kenji scowled at the paper he had opened in front of him. "How can they even print such nonsense? A narcolepsy epidemic? Please."

Ikuko looked up from where she was cooking an omelet on the stove.

"Now darling, I don't think its trash." She flipped the omelet over with an air of professionalism about her. "There wouldn't be quotes from that Mizuno doctor in there is it was all nonsense. You're just jealous because this newspaper scooped yours."

Kenji's scowl darkened. "Ikuko, why do we even buy this newspaper?"

"Because," his wife replied with dignity as she flipped cooked omelet onto a plate. "I like this paper. I like the way Ennou Nephrite writes."

Kenji snorted and grudgingly thanked his wife as she placed the food in front of him. "It's still trash," he stated arrogantly after scooping up a forkful of egg.

"What's trash?"

"Ah, Usagi! You're up suspiciously early." Ikuko squinted at the clock that read 6:23, and then at her daughter who blushed and scuttled into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on her father's cheek as she sat down at the table.

"Umm… I had a funny dream and I couldn't get back to sleep when I woke up," Usagi stuttered and then threw an envious glance at her father's omelet. "Say, mom…"

Tsukino Ikuko sighed in resignation, but was secretly pleased that she had the chance to cook Usagi breakfast. For once the girl would be properly nourished before she went off to school!

"I'll make one for you." She moved towards the refrigerator to get out two eggs.

"So, what was this trash you two were arguing about?"

"It's this article in the paper." Kenji finished off his cup of coffee. "It's a ridiculous proposal concerning an epidemic of narcolepsy. I mean honestly! Who heard of such a…" he trailed off as he realized he had lost his daughter's attention – he had lost it as soon as he'd mentioned the word article – and sighed. "Never mind."

"Lost that argument, darling," his wife stated in a sing-song voice and Kenji rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't having an argument dear."

"Of course, darling."

* * *

_Minato Ward, Tokyo, on the street, later same day _

* * *

Mamoru grumbled as he fished around in his pocket, hoping to find the last 117 yen he needed to buy the newspaper he had clenched between his teeth.

"How much do you need?"

Mamoru stiffened at the familiar voice. Turning his head a inch in acknowledgement, but not really looking behind him, he frowned. "I can handle it, thanks." His voice was muffled by the newspaper and Mamoru was pissed at having to suffer through an undignified encounter with this man. His hand was still desperately searching for the yen note. _'Come on, come on...'_

"Oh, it's not trouble really." The infuriating man grinned and, before Mamoru could persist, handed the newspaper man the money. "Come on," he said then, "We can walk to school together!"

Mamoru pulled the paper out of his mouth and gestered at it, ignoring the gross taste of ink that had settled on his tounge. "I really wanted to read this..." he trailed off and sighed. "Yeah, ok. Thanks." He grudgingly tucked the paper under his arm.

"No problem!" The man smiled politely and adjusted his jacket's lapel. "Come on, we should go or we'll be late, and then I'm sure Mr. Hitsumi will have something to say about that."

Mamoru's lips quirked, knowing that Diamond had a point. Their Physics teacher was some kind of monster, with his short stature and his even shorter patience. "Yeah, he would." They started towards school.

Diamond was chatting away about some knew brand of cologne Mamoru couldn't have cared less about, when they turned another street corner and Mamoru slammed head on into a very familiar blonde. Text books, brief case, newspaper and Mamoru fell onto the ground. The girl, however, was still standing and staring at Diamond with an odd look on her face.

Diamond, on the other hand, was laughing.

"What," Mamoru growled, "is your problem!?" He wasn't sure which person he was yelling at, but he really didn't care.

"Oh!" The girl looked down and started to apologize, but then she recognized him. "Oh, it's _you._" Her blue eyes flashed.

Mamoru smirked and began to pick up his dropped items, checking to see if any damage had been done to his books.

"Yes, Odango, it _is_ me." His smirk widened as he saw her face redden in both anger and embarrassment. Diamond stopped laughing and frowned at Mamoru.

"That wasn't very polite Chiba-san."

Mamoru winced in chagrin and watched with a strange annoyance as Diamand turned to smile at the girl.

"Hello, my name is Diamond and this," he gestured at, the now scowling, Mamoru, "is Chiba Mamoru. What's your name?"

The girl blushed and shot him a grin that was so bright it rivaled the sun.

Mamoru's scowl darkened.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." She gave a cute little bow and was about to say something else when a distant bell cut through the conversation. "_AH!_" her voice shot up 25 decibles and she began to scuttle down the side walk, glancing back at Diamond and then absently at Mamoru. "I'm going to be late! It was nice meeting you." She shot Diamond another sweet smile and then scowled at Mamoru. "Can't say the same about _you_ though."

Mamoru's scowl seemed to be permanentlyetched across his face. He watched as Diamond waved goodbye at the, now distantly sprinting, girl. He dusted his pants off and ran a fidgety hand through his hair. "Come on," he growled at Diamond, as he resumed walking towards the college.

"Extraordinarily pretty girl." Diamond mused aloud. "She's got a lot of spirit and she seemed to recognize _you._"

"I don't know her!" Mamoru growled, picking up his pace to that of a fast walk. "And I could care less about her spirit. She's a klutz who's a walking health hazard." And then he made it quite clear that the conversation was over by questioning Diamond about the cologne the other man seemed so fond of.

* * *

_Minato Ward, Tokyo, Pampering Pets, later same day_

* * *

The bell rang cheerfully as the blonde customer pushed the door open. Being not so cheerful herself, Usagi scowled upwards at the clanging bell.

"I can't believe I have to spend my allowance on _this_," she muttered angrily to it, frowning even more as it twinkled in response. "I'd much rather be playing video games." Walking further into the _Pampering Pets_ shop, she squinted at the signs above the aisle.

"Can I help you find something, Miss?" The voice belonged to a most eye-catching man, tall and sharp in his pet store apron.

When Usagi turned around, she had to catch her jaw before it dropped. "Uhh…Cat…"

At the man's polite blink Usagi gathered her fried wits.

"Uhh…I have a cat! I need some cat food…And things…" _'You are an idiot!' _her fried wits screamed at her. _'An idiot!' _

The man smiled and began to usher Usagi further down a nearby aisle. "My name is Metaina Sapphire, and I run this little shop."

"What?! But you look so young!" Usagi blushed at her rudeness and hastily made to correct herself. "I mean…"

The man laughed. "Oh, no, it's quite alright! I am 27, I guess I just age well." He turned to point to a food bag, missing Usagi's momentarily crestfallen face. "Ah, here's the one you want. It's got all the nutrients." Reaching down to heft up a bag he glanced at her. "What kind of cat did you say you had?"

"Oh! I didn't. Actually." Usagi put a finger to her chin in thought, "I don't know what kind of cat Luna is." She jumped back suddenly as the man's grip slipped and the cat food crashed onto the ground. Hastily, the man bent to scoop it up and Usagi noticed his face had gotten rather flushed. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Is the bag too heavy?"

"Ah, it's fine." The man hesitated and then gave her a small smile. Turning he began to trek back towards the front of the store. "I'll ring this up for you, why don't you look around the rest of the aisle and pick up other things for your…cat."

'_Strange,'_ Usagi wondered at his abrupt departure but then realized the bag must be heavier than he let on. _'Oh well…He's a little too old for me anyway.'_

She leisurely looked around the isles, humming absently to herself, and thought about the girl Ami who, until recently, she had never talked to before.

'_It wasn't that I thought she would be mean. I just.' _Usagi bent down to squint her nose at a bright pink scratching post, _'thought that she wouldn't be interested in someone like me.' _

But they had had a good time yesterday at the park. Usagi was surprised to find that Ami did care to hear about her everyday life.

"_I'm not sure what I want to be," The blond said, taking a big lick of her chocolate ice cream. "My brother got stuck being the Cheshire cat, he didn't want to be in the end- he says it's too uncool but mom worked hard on the costume. And I suppose if we wanted to match, I could go as Alice."_

"_You've read Alice in Wonderland then?" Ami had asked, not meanly._

"_Oh,yes! But.." Usagi began to crunch into her cone, "I have to admit that I like Through the Looking Glass much better, it just seems so much more romantic!"_

_Ami munched nervously on her own strawberry flavored ice cream for a moment before replying. _

"_I don't think it's that romantic. I mean." She blushed anxiously. "Alice didn't have the best time in Wonderland, she couldn't find her way home and no one would help her! They just sent her riddles and made her figure it out, and she ended up just being a pawn!" At the end of her rant she sat for a moment, letting the blush cool, and then took a big bite out of her ice cream._

_Usagi pondered that theory and finished off her cone. Rubbing her sticky fingers on her school skirt absently, she turned to regard her companion and smiled._

"_But that's half the fun!" She said. "I'd love to have an adventure like that! Trying to find my way around in a land where everyone's as crazy as they can get, and yet right somehow. I'd get so caught up that I'd **never** find my way home!" She laughed and then shivered quietly. "But…I don't think I'd like having someone who wants to kill me that much. I would like being a queen though!"_

"_A queen of fools!" _

"_A queen of hearts!"_

"_You should be Alice," Ami smiled, this time without a blush. "And I could be the Cheshire cat, that way your brother doesn't have to suffer through being uncool in school." _

"_Oh that would be great! But." Usagi frowned and eyed Ami, "he's not your size…"_

"_Well, I can sew and since my cram teacher said she'd be out the rest of the week, I have time!"_

"…_If your sure…I don't want to push you into anything…"_

"_Oh!" Ami suddenly remembered her shyness. "…If you don't want…If you already have plans…"_

_If Tsukino Usagi was good at anything, it was reading friends. _

"_No!" She blurted out and then, at the girl's jump, smiled. "No. No, no. I didn't mean anything by that, only that it would be too much trouble for you! Of course I would love you to be the riddle making, smart Cheshire cat with me!"_

_Slowly, Ami's nervousness began to fade and she relaxed her tense shoulders. "…Really?"_

"_Of course! We're friends aren't we? Now, stop being silly and lets go and visit the arcade! Motoki makes some mean sundaes."_

"…_Okay…" And Ami smiled._

Choosing to forgo buying the post, it cost a little too much money and she didn't think Luna would take particularly well to bright pink, Usagi grabbed a blue collar and a food and water dish. Grumbling, she'd forgotten to get a little hand basket to actually carry the items, she trekked up to the front of the store.

The guy was no where to be seen.

'_How annoying,' _Usagi thought grumpily, and then,_ 'maybe he had to go to the bathroom.' _

"Ah, I'm sorry. I had to run into the back to make a phone call. You weren't waiting long were you?" The man smiled and took the heavy food bag from Usagi.

She melted against the counter top and tried to remember the age difference between them. But he was just so cute!

"No, no. I wasn't waiting long at all." She smiled and watched him ring up her things. She was trying to think of something to say.

She was still trying to think of something witty to say as he handed her the receit. What she managed was a 'thank you' and a near accident with the magnet stand next to her.

Blushing, Usagi raced out of the store.

"How embarrassing!" She wailed to no one in particular as she scuttled to the corner of the street and waited for the 'Walk' sign to turn green. "I'm such a klutz! I'll never get a boyfriend!"

"What's this about a boyfriend?"

Usagi stiffened, ignoring the rude man's voice, and stomped across the crosswalk.

"That isn't very polite you know. I was talking to you!" Mamoru was surprised at how fast the girl walked, he actually had to open up his strides a little to catch up to her.

"I'm ignoring you!"

"And isn't very polite."

Suddenly Usagi stopped and whipped around. Mamoru, who had been about to step in front of her if she'd continued to walk away from him, jumped back in surprise. Her skirt brushed against his knees for a moment and he watched her eyes as she inhaled.

"You!" she growled and pointed a finger at his chest, bag rustling on her wrist. "I don't even _know_ you!"

"Sure you do, I met you the other day." Mamoru smirked and folded his arms. His smirk grew as she stumbled over her response.

"Well, well!" Usagi began to turn red and she stomped her foot. "Never mind that! I don't _want_ to know you, and running into you twice in one day is unbearable...and too coincidental." She gasped, scandalized. "Your're following me!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, ignoring the peculiar feeling in his chest he'd felt when she'd made her mean comment. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I'm not following you. Why would I do that?" He cocked a brow.

"Well, well!" Usagi stomped her foot again. "Because your weird! I wouldn't presume to know why you do the things you do, and I don't want to know either! Your rude and, well, _rude_ and I don't want to talk or know you anymore." Usagi turned up her nose, dropped her finger and turned to walk away.

Mamoru watched her dodge a lamp post that had been situated behind her.

"I didn't even do anything!" he shouted after her and when Usagi paused he couldn't help but add. "Odango!"

Her shriek was worth it.

Mamoru walked home with a smile, humming a familiarly forgotten tune.

* * *

_Tokyo_

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she turned away from the mirror.

"The wheel has begun to turn."

* * *

a/n: next chapter we have Luna and Usagi, some Rei, and Mamo-chan of course (now leave me something review wise!)

kay

PS: I HATE THE SPACING ON THIS SITE (pulls out sledgehammer and hits something- maybe editing thing)


End file.
